


The World Is Darker - Earth 53 Preview

by OnyxKitten93



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU Crossover, Earth 53 comes to Earth 1, F/M, Im calling Mon-El/Kara/Winn KaramelFTW, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: I hope you all enjoy. I am making a 12 chapter story based on the Earth 53 idea with a darker version of our favorite cinnamon rolls: Kara, Winn, Barry, Cisco and Ray.





	The World Is Darker - Earth 53 Preview

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the best way to stop ship wars is with polyamory. NO HATE ALL LOVE!

Heroes and Villains of a Different Kind - Earth 53

Teaser Trailer

Winn is thinking about the seemingly disintegrating relationship with Lyra and sighs for a moment, before shaking his head and returning his thoughts to the work in front of him when the alien herself comes into view. Putting his nerf gun down sheepishly, he shrugs and gives her a small smile.

Just as he gets up to give her a kiss, a heavy weight falls into his lap causing him to sit back down and he sees a flash of blue eyes, pale skin and blonde hair.

"Supergirl?" Winn asks and the Kryptonian purrs in his ear, causing Winn to look up at Lyra fearfully.

"To you, always." She gives him a happy yet somehow unhinged smile and pulls back enough for a passionate kiss that Winn moves back from immediately. Kara pouts and glares at Lyra before making herself comfortable in Winn's lap.

"You look so cute like this." She says, playfully tugging on his cardigan and taking in his laugh lines.

"Kara? What's wrong with you?" Winn asks in shock and spots the red kryptonite necklace around her neck.

"Alex! J'onn! Kara's infected again!" Winn yells and Ultra Woman rolls her eyes but makes no attempt to move other than lay her head on Winn's shoulder.

Winn looks down at the devious looking Kara sitting his lap and starts to notice the other differences. Instead of her classic red and blue suit, the other Kara wore a entirely black suit, nearly the same style as the one he had made for Kara but all black with a red house of El symbol on her chest and a bared midriff. Yet, it still looked like his work.

"Winn! What is it?" His Kara calls while entering the room and he waves her back, looking at the shocked faces of Alex, Mon-El, James, and J'onn while Lyra looked positively murderous.

"Kara...Other Kara! Get back. Red kryptonite!" Winn attempts to warn her and the black clad Kara looks at him with loving exasperation before hitting a button on her necklace and making the red gem disappear into the metal.

"Better?" Ultra Woman asks and Winn nods slowly, earning him a beaming smile and another enthusiastic kiss that causes Lyra to step forward in anger but James holds her back.

"Who are you?" Winn asks carefully and Kara's doppelganger looks at him in confusion.

"I am Kara Zor-El of Krypton. Kara Palmer and Ultra Woman to the people of National City. Your Supergirl." She says proudly, ending in a soft tone with a look at the genius and Winn starts to go red from his cheeks down to his neck.

Supergirl steps forward and looks at her in suspicion, trying not to notice the way that her doppelganger moved closer to Winn as she approached or how Lyra was on the verge of attempting to tear her apart.

"What are you doing here?" Supergirl nearly demands and Ultra Woman gives a rueful smile in response, while curling into Winn's shoulder.

"Barry and I were having a race, but we ended up going too fast and ripping through to another universe according to Barry. He said he'll be back after he checks out Central City here." Ultra Woman explains in an almost bored tone while playing with her necklace.

"Why did you come here?" Alex questions with a raised eyebrow and Mon-El steps closer in interest.

Giving Winn another beaming smile, she continues. "I could hear Winn's heartbeat and I knew if there was a Winn here, he would help me." She says confidently and Winn looks at her in shock.

Lyra steps forward, shaking off James grasp and stalking toward the black clad Kryptonian in anger. Before he can respond, Ultra Woman is off his lap in a second and her hand is at Lyra's throat as she floats in the air.

"You even look at him again and I'll snap your neck." She says before Lyra growls and attempts to strike her but Ultra Woman smiles darkly, tightening her grip.

"Kara don't!" Winn pleads and she gives him an unhappy glare but lets her drop and returns herself to Winn's side, lacing their fingers together.

Winn jumps up to talk to his girlfriend, but his Kara holds him back and Mon-El leads Lyra out of the room while the tech genius mouths 'sorry' to his enraged girlfriend. 

"Who is she?" She asks in a jealous tone, eyeing Lyra angrily. The other alien leaves in a huff and Winn attempts to go after her but Dark Kara holds him down carefully.

"That's my girlfriend, Lyra. Or she was anyways." Winn hesitantly explains and Ultra Woman smirks as she floats up to Mon-El and gives him a smirk.

"You let a Valerian put her hands all over your lover, Daxamite? You usually get more physical when someone other than Lena or I put our hands on him. " Dark Kara asks with a raised eyebrow and Mon-El looks at the pair in shock before Ultra Woman leans down for a rough kiss before laughing at the shocked faces throughout the room.

"Me, Lena, Winn, and Kara? Together." Mon-El asks startled and Winn goes redder if possible, attempting to avoid all eye contact.

"I love Winn and he loves me. Forever." She says with a tender look at Winn who blushes crimson and refuses to look anyone in the eye.

At the groups shocked look she laughs and gives her doppelganger a wink.

"But we've grown to love Mon-El and Lena as well." Supergirl flushes again and the rest of the group looks at the pair aghast.

She shrugs noncommittally but moves closer to Winn again and kisses beneath his jaw. Winn is to stunned to move, never believing him and Kara would end up together, much less with Mon-El and Lena Luthor as well.

Mon-El can't help himself and asks how, trying to ignore the hungry feeling that had arisen from the thought, all the feelings for the tech after he landed that he had thought were long buried coming to light.

"Winn thought Mon-El was cute and I thought the same about Lena, so we decided to share. Then we both fell in love with Mon-El and Lena so they're a part of us too."

"I didn't think you'd be shocked, Daxamite. That's where we got the idea." She says with a smile and reaches out to him, motioning him forward. 

Kara, Mon-El, James and Winn are all in a stunned silence until Alex comes in with a kryptonite gun, telling Supergirl to go.

"What?" Ultra Woman says in a confused tone of voice and despite himself, Winn can't help but put his hands on his doppelganger's Supergirl to calm her down, hands traveling to her bared midriff and hips.

"I'll shoot. I don't want to hurt you Kar- Other Kara!" Dark Kara laughs darkly and Winn gives her a concerned look.

"Kryptonite doesn't work on me. Winn made me immune, that's why I wear this. To remind us that we would do anything for one another." She says in an ominous tone and everybody turns back to Winn and he puts up his hand in a defensive motion. The loss of contact makes Ultra Woman frown and she places Winn's hands on her hips once more.

"I'm not here to take over your world, neither is Barry. I just want to go home to my Winn and Barry wants to go back to Cisco, Ray and the Rogues." She says finally and Winn puts a comforting hand on hers making her beam at him brightly and the other two aliens to glare darkly.

"Well...No one vibes on this earth, but we can send you to Earth 1 to where another Cisco is. He should be able to open a breach to get you back." Winn says finally and she gives him a warm smile.

"I knew you would help, my brilliant Toyman." She says affectionately but Winn pales dramatically and attempts to push her away gently.

"I'm not my father!" He says in a mix of anger and terror and Kara's face falls, but she comes forward to hug him.

"You're not. Your sweet, loving and you'd never hurt someone who doesn't deserve it. In any universe." Ultra Woman says softly and Winn looks at her in surprise.

"Before Lyra starts attempting to kill...other me, lets get her home. Where is Barry?" Kara asks carefully, already feeling awkward and unable to look Winn or Mon-El in the eye.

"Right...Here!" She says with a laugh and Barry phases through the wall draped head to toe in black, a red lightning bolt decorating his chest.

"Barry?" Supergirl asks in confusion and he takes off his cowl and looks at her with suspicion.

"How do you know that?" He asks in a harsh tone and the group is taken aback.

"You're Barry Allen. The Flash. On Earth 1, anyways." She answers in a matter of fact tone.

"We are from Earth 53. Can you send us to Earth 1? Earth 1 me and Cisco will be able to get us back." He says plainly but in a speedy tone.

"Ray is fine, Barry." Ultra Woman says while she rolls her eyes.

"He keeps trying to sacrifice himself! If Mick and Len aren't there to stop him, he's going to play hero and-" Ultra Woman cuts him off.

"They'll be fine. We'll be back before they know it. Winn is going to help us get home." She says proudly, running her nails up his thigh gently and now it's Barry's turn to roll his eyes while Winn is still paralyzed with a mix of disbelief and fear.

"Can you not do this on both earths? I've already walked in on you, Mon-El and Winn playing Heroes V.S Villains twice this month. I don't need to see it on this earth." He says sarcastically and Kara smiles gleefully.

Mon-El looks ready to pass out while Supergirl and Winn look away embarrassed, still not being able to look anyone in the eye.

"As opposed to the last time I visited Star Labs and you had Ray bent ove-Mmmphh" Barry stops her with a hand to her lips and she gives him a light punch to the shoulder.

"So, before this gets anymore awkward-" Alex begins before Maggie steps into the room and immediately Ultra Woman rises, moving to shield Winn, Mon-El and Barry from the oncoming attack.

"Get away from them Lieutenant Danvers! I don't care if your wife runs this place, stay away!" Ultra Woman growls out and both Alex and Maggie look shocked while Kara looks at the scene in confusion.

"Kara? She's my friend. She won't hurt me or Barry." Winn promises and she looks at the woman suspiciously but moves away from Barry to sit on Winn's lap once again.

"So, how do we get back?" Barry questions and Winn holds up a small silver device.

"Cisco of Earth 1 built this for Kara as a breach between our world and theirs. You can use this to go to their Star Labs and talk to your counterpart. You might want to keep your ... personal information to yourself. You might ... shock them a little bit." Winn answers and Barry smiles darkly, giving an approving look at Winn.

"Thank you Winn. If you ever decide you get bored with this earth, you always have a place on ours. You can play hero with Ray and Valor." He says with a wink and dark Kara glares mockingly before giving Winn a seductive smile.

"He's right you know. You don't have to be Toyman..." She says sweetly but Winn shakes his head.

"Ok. Me and my Winn might come to visit then." She says evenly and gets up, holding out her hand to Winn who takes it hesitantly.

"It's nice to see you all, can't wait to tell my Winn about this place." Kara continues, slightly disappointed before getting an idea.

"Let's go." She says with her hand still in Winn's and he looks at her in confusion.

"I'm not coming to Earth 53." Winn says with a raised eyebrow and Kara shakes her head.

"I know. Come with us to Earth 1, just for a little bit." She pleads before looking at Kara with imploring eyes, then turning to Mon-El.

"I promise I'll bring him back, or get Cisco to anyways." Barry adds and Winn shrugs and prepares to leave with the duo.

"WINN!" Kara, Alex, James and Mon-El protest but Winn shakes his head.

"I'll make sure they get to the right earth than I'll come right back. It'll probably stop Earth 1 Barry from having an aneurysm after they start talking.

"Ok." Kara hesitantly agrees and the breach opens quickly and all three are quickly ushered through to Earth 1.

Kara and Mon-El look at each other hesitantly but quickly split up from the rest of the group while Kara calls out to get her when Winn returned.

Maggie and Alex look at each other happily, Maggie giving her a sly smile.

"I would of thought we would be Mrs. and Mrs. Sawyer, but I guess you wore me down." She says with a laugh and the tension dissipates slightly from the room.

Meanwhile on Earth 1

A breach opens in the middle of Cisco's lab and he immediately panics.

"Barry! Zoom's Back!" Cisco calls loudly as a black hand reaches out towards him, but both the Flash and Surge reach Cisco at the same time.

"I promised I'd never let him hurt you again." The black clad speedster replies softly and Cisco looks at him in shock.

"Kara? Winn? What's wrong with your suit? Who are you?" Barry asks concerned and the speedster in black gives a dark smile and takes off his cowl.

"I'm you, Flash. On my Earth I am known as Surge." He says evenly while taking in his doppelgangers costume.

"A little cheerful, don't you think?" Kara asks in a curious tone and Winn puts up his hand.

"This is Ultra Woman and Surge from Earth 53. I'm the Winn from Supergirl's earth." Barry nods and looks to Winn.

"Why did you come with? Not that I'm not happy to see you again." Barry says with a confused but happy expression.

"He wanted to make sure we didn't give you an aneurism. He's sweet like that." Kara replies while stroking Winn's neck and leaning down to give him a kiss.

"K-Kara...You can't-" She pulls away with an unhappy look but quickly gives him a smile before turning to Cisco.

"Winn says you can vibe like Omen, can you get us home?" Kara asks and Cisco nods slowly, looking in confusion between Kara and Winn.

"Omen, Surge and Ultra-Woman? Are we good, evil...?" Cisco trails off with a confused look and Surge looks at him softly, giving him a hug.

"You could never be evil Cisco." Barry, Cisco and Winn look shocked while Surge smiles brightly.

Winn can't help himself and turns to Surge.

"Wait? What about that Ray guy, or the Rogues that you ... Well, you know..." Cisco and Barry look absolutely mortified, but Barry is able to squeak out.

"Cisco and I are best friends. Like in every universe apparently." He says with a smile.

"Ray? As in Ray Palmer? The Atom." Barry says in disbelief and Surge laughs at his counterparts shocked face.

"Yep. Cisco, Ray and our Winn went to school together. Winn and Ray both visited for the Particle Accelerator unveiling but Winn was taken care of by Kara after he was hit. Cisco, Ray and I grew together while dealing with our powers and then we met the Rogues." Surge explains and Cisco looks like he's about to faint but Barry pushes on.

"What about the Rogues?" He asks slowly.

"Well, Captain Cold and I have and 'understanding', he doesn't reveal that "The Flash" is now Surge and I don't get involved with his heists. Ray was framed and spent a year in a detention center with Heatwave and they have a 'reunion' every once in a while. Cisco and Golden Glider have a similar arrangement with Gypsy." He says with a teasing smile.

Barry attempts to wrap his mind around ... Whatever he just learned when Kara grabs Winn and flies off before he can protest.

"Winn?" Ultra Woman questions when she sits him down on the Star Labs roof and clings on to her tightly.

"I'm afraid of heights." He says plainly and Kara nods solemnly and brings him down in front of the building and sits him on the front step.

"Why don't you like it when I kiss you?" She asks almost hesitantly, and just like his Kara, he hates to see her sad.

"Because I'm with Lyra, or I was. We don't have an...agreement or share like you and other me." To his surprise, Kara gives him an affectionate smile and puts her head on his chest.

"Is this ok?" She asks carefully and Winn smiles down at her and nods.

"Can I ask you something?" Winn begins carefully and Ultra Woman looks up at him in question.

"Why are you trying to kiss and touch me?" Winn asks confused and Kara looks down.

"When I crashed outside National City, I was 16. Cadmus captured me right away and then the DEO came in and took me away but experimented on me all the same. They kept me under a red sun lamp surrounded by Kryptonite for nearly three years all together." Winn looks at her sadly and places his hand over hers as she continues.

"I was able to break the lamp and get away but they chased me and shot me until I crashed into your house. Even though I could have killed you, you took me to your fathers lair, took the kryptonite out of me and took me home with you. You took care of me, taught me about Earth and other humans and helped me deal with loosing my whole world." Winn looks impressed but she goes on with a forcibly blank expression.

"When we got older, you sold your father's invention for the military and started a company so you could support us. You got Ray to pretend to be my cousin so I'd have a family and a name, and then sent me to college with him. I missed you so much, even though we still lived together." She ends sadly and Winn looks at her still confused and she continues.

"James came to Schott Industries to takes pictures and we ended up going out, but he wasn't you. After we broke up, I came to visit you at work and a girl named Siobhan became your secretary." Winn looks at her with fear and Kara raises her eyebrow.

"There's one of her here, isn't there?" Kara questions intently and he slowly nods.

"She tried to kill...other you when you got her fired. After she tried to kill me." Kara growls but stops at the sight of Winn's panicked face, stoking the side of his face softly with a concerned expression.

"I'm glad I killed her." She says plainly and Winn looks at her in shock but doesn't pull away.

Kara rolls her eyes but continues, "She was attempting to push me out of your life, she wouldn't let me see you at work, she would erase my messages to you and then she kissed you. I nearly threw her out a window when I saw it but you came home to me. Like always." She says lovingly, reverently cupping his cheek and giving him an affectionate but yet somehow unhinged smile

"Siobhan tried to kill us. She thought if she seduced you, you would give her anything she wanted. But you're too smart for that. She blamed me and attempted to throw us out the window with her scream, so I broke her neck so she couldn't scream anymore." She says simply and curls her arms around him.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you." She says solemnly.

Winn is beyond shock, unable to do more than softly stoke Kara's back and pull her slightly closer.

"Thank you." He says despite himself and he can feel her snuggle into his chest.

"When we got home, you told me you loved me since the first time you heard me laugh and then I kissed you, and we've been together ever since. You even injected yourself with nanites so you would be like me and I wouldn't have to worry about hurting you...Or outliving you." She ends sadly but looks up at him with a small smile.

"You've been everything to me. No matter how powerful or indestructible I am, you always try to protect me and want what is best for me. I see you love her just as much and how you look at Mon-El. I have Barry with me, but no matter what world I'm in, I need you. I love you and wanted to show you, me and the Daxamite what you could have. You're also pretty cute if I do say so myself, and I know my Winn won't mind if it's you." She ends with a wink and Winn looks back at her stunned.

"I'm Supergirl and you are Winn Schott Jr. We should be together on any Earth and I wanted to show you what it's like on mine. I'm sorry if I-"

Kara is cut off by the soft but insistent press of Winn's soft lips against hers and the familiar feeling calms Kara more than she had felt when Barry returned. kissing him back enthusiastically, Kara tightens her arms around him carefully while attempting to push closer to him.

"Kara. I love you." Winn says seriously after a moment and she beams brightly back him, looking every part like her doppelganger except for the costume.

"I love you too Winn." She says before going in for a soft kiss that he returns, winding her arms around the genius.

"Barry and I are serious, Winn. If you ever want to come to our earth, you can stay as long as you like. We'll even get my Winn to make you stronger and heal faster like him."

"I-I'll think about it." Winn promises and Kara gives him another soft kiss before picking him up and returning to Barry, Cisco and Surge.

The way Surge seemed to be circling Cisco with a hungry look sets Barry on edge and he lets out a sigh of relief, giving Cisco an imploring look.

"So are you two ready to go home now?" Ultra Woman and Surge nod then Cisco opens the breach.

"Bye Winn. Remember what I said." Kara says with a wink before giving him one last breathtaking kiss and flying off with a wave.

"Bye-mmhhff!" Winn is cut off by a rough kiss from Surge and Winn looks at him absolutely flabbergasted.

"Sorry Winn! My Kara would rip my spine out if I kissed other you but I always wanted to try."

"Can we all promise never to speak of this again?" Winn begs and the other two agree whole heartedly.

After an awkward moment, Cisco shakes his head and opens a breach to Earth 38.

"Thanks guys, sorry about - us I guess." Cisco and Barry give him a smile that he returns before saying goodbye.

"I'm sure I'll see you guys again soon, just hope it's the real me and not Toyman." He says after a moment of hesitation before crossing the breach.

Dropping back in his own world, Winn takes a deep breath and finally is able to breathe for a moment before James comes up to him, worry clear across his face.

"Winn! Are you ok?" He asks carefully and Winn nods, giving him a quick hug after remembering what the alternate Kara had said.

"Yeah, just still...shocked would not even begin to describe-" He pales as his alien companions come speeding toward him.

"Where is Lyra?" Winn asks hesitantly and James shakes his head.

"She took off after you went to Earth 1. Talk to her after you've...recovered."

"Winn!" Kara and Mon-El call worriedly and Winn gives them a small wave before attempting to head off, giving James a small smile and a thank you.

"I'm fine. Ultra Woman and Surge said I remind them of their Winn. They even offered to let me stay on their earth." He says eventually and both aliens freeze.

"What did you say?" Mon-El asks quietly as he and Kara wait anxiously for his response.

"I told them that I'd think about it." He says with a surprisingly cheerful smile and both aliens look at him in shock.

"I'm not becoming a villain." He says with a small laugh, "They said they would make me invulnerable and heal faster like my counterpart and I could choose between hero or villain. Hang out with Cisco, Ray and Barry when I want." He ends with a blush, thinking of Ultra Woman and Surge's kiss.

Kara looks at him sadly while Mon-El glares at the human, catching sight of his kiss swollen lips and the forming bruises underneath his jaw.

"I'm ok. I just have to ... be alone for a while. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He says tiredly, putting a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder and nodding at Mon-El.

Kara and Mon-El look on as Winn shakily makes his way out of the DEO and heads home. Kara and Mon-El share a look before agreeing to meet him at his place later tonight.

Winn makes the slow trek to Lyra's apartment and prepares for what he is about to do when she steps out and gives him a dark glare.

"Leave me alone Winn." Lyra says angrily after sighing.

"I saw the way you looked at her. Even if you pushed her away, you're still hers." Lyra says before walking off and Winn wishes he could lie and tell her she was wrong.

After coming home and binge watching Star Wars, Winn was finally able to forget the days events until he hears a knock at the door.

Groaning, Winn shuffles to the door in his pajamas with a feeling of dread. Only three people would want to talk to him now, and with luck it would be James. He was not lucky.

"Kara? Mon-El? What are you doing here? I said I wanted to be alo-" Before he can finish the sentence, both aliens have entered his apartment and shut the door behind them.

"What did she do to you?" Kara asks in a low tone while Mon-El's eyes travel again to the marks and bruises on his neck.

"What happens on earth 1 stays on earth 1?" He tries lamely and Kara gives him a dissapointed look while Mon-El glowers.

"She told me how we all met. Then she kissed me. So did Barry, technically." He says hesitantly and heat flashes behind Mon-El's eyes while Kara frowns.

"I did try to push her off! At first. I was with Lyra at the time." He attempts to explain both look at him in shock.

"You're not with Lyra?" Mon-El questions intently and Winn nods.

"She broke up with me after I came back from Earth 1. She wasn't exactly happy with your- other you's hands all over me, or the fact that she was going to snap Lyra's neck." Winn finishes mournfully and Kara moves to sit beside him, putting her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Winn." She says softly but Winn struggles away, only to back up into Mon-El's lap.

"Guys? What's going on?" Winn questions quickly at Kara looks at him carefully while Mon-El holds his hips in place, preventing him from moving away from between the two.

"Maybe...We should try it the way they do on Earth 53?" Mon-El says softly behind him while Kara nods and puts her hand on his. 

Winn looks at them with numb shock after the days events and just simply nods. Before anyone can move, however, Winn opens his mouth a gives a soft sigh. 

"It's been rough. I've been manhandled by an alien and a speedster all day and I have a lot to process. Let's have a conversation about this later. When I've recovered and everything starts to make sense again. I'm going to bed. Have a good night guys." He says affectionately but tiredly and waves them off.

Both aliens nod but give each other a look and Mon-El leans down above him and tells him he's going to be manhandled by one more alien. 

"Come on, lets go to bed." 

Winn looks up surprised as he is suddenly on his bed surrounded by Kara and Mon-El pulling him close. 

Winn decides he'll deal with the fall out tomorrow and falls asleep happily between his aliens. 

To be Continued


End file.
